someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cumberlands forest
The Cumberland forest is owned by the late Grim Chieftain Champ Ferguson and his late band of guerrilla fighters. The Cumberland’s forest stretches from Tennessee to Pennsylvania and has strict rules. There are four rules: 1. No raping 2. No hunting of gods or creatures 3. No racism 4. No dumping Before entering the forest with your family or friends; each of you have to dig a hole with your index finger. You have to pay the toll which is blood pricked from your index finger. Allow it to seep in the hole you made and let the ground soak it in. If you’re evil, you will be cursed until death. The curse takes you to the frozen lake at the bottom of Inferno or Hell. If you’re a good person, you will be blessed. The forest is still haunted to this day. The forest has a history of bad people vanishing and sparing blessed ones.The ones with good heart will not be haunted and Champ will watch over you unless you fake the whole thing to get blessed. The non fakers will be blessed with nature. No wild animals will ever harm you among other blessings. The fakers will be punished with: 1. Beheading 2. Bleeding 3. Sewing of organs 4. Hanging 5. Having to suffer like a scarecrow with a plank impaled through you and your body will be torn apart limb from limb and stay at the top of the forest 6. Fraud. All of these will make the river blood red and the rain will be blood-red as well . If you're camping there then good luck and take care of yourself! According to legend, Champ was the most notorious killer out there. He killed the sick, the wounded, the old, and children. He became a Confederate soldier after his brother James was killed in the forest by General Polk who buried his kin. One night on the ride home on his horse, he heard yelling from his ranch house. His daughter Ann was yelling and his wife Martha was being raped by rebels. Before things got worse, the rebels had disappeared and they were gone. Champ asked, "Who did this ?" Martha said it was the rebels. And so he quit being a Confederate and started the first guerrilla force with eleven men killing anybody who got in their way. Champ was going to kill Polk by his sword not saber. Therefore, he is one famous guy. There are books about him, streets named after him and a former grim chieftain. The Cumberland was passed down to the true Fergusons. Champ and his fighters had used the Cumberland as a camp. Today it is visited by locals of Tennessee. Champ killed 105+ or more people from each state and chopped their heads off with his sword. The sword was given to him by his dad. It was a treasure from Ireland with engravings of the Formorian. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Ritual Category:Fixed